Gypsy
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: Dawn, a gypsy, finally leaves her nest in search for freedom after years of being shackled down with oppression from her gypsy community. She eventually ends up in New York City and meets a certain sarcastic bookworm and teaches him how to be free. ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Whadddddup! I know that this is not me, but it is. Yes, I am writing a one-shot! And guess who's working with me? Done yet? It's Applause2014! Yup, the only guy that I know that excels at one-shots better than anyone I know! (Sorry about the others, lel.) Back to the story, this is about a certain moonchild leaving her nest and flees to the big city and meets a certain sarcastic bookworm.**

**As always, enjoy the story, and please review and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: Applause and I don't own Total Drama. Yup. Sorry, guys! :P**

It was a cool morning in the shades of the trees and Dawn was meditating alone. She was reading her tea leaves and was among her animal friends. Suddenly she looked at her animal friends and said,

"My tea leaves told me on how I will soon be leaving you all. If I do, may you all take care of each other and remember everything I did for you."

The animals looked at Dawn sorrowfully but she said,

"I won't forget you all, I promise from the bottom of my heart."

The animals looked at Dawn as she left them in peace. As she was walking back, Dawn thought to herself,

_"I guess I have seen this day coming. I mean, the gypsy's look down at me for my tea reading abilities and talking with animals. I just hope things will not go badly for me."_

As Dawn walked back to her gypsy community, which was not far from Toronto, she saw her parent's wagon and sighed. She hoped that things would not be bad for her but her dreams were shattered when she walked in and saw her parents looking at her.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked her.

"Out with nature and-"

"-meditating with your dumb animal friends." her father replied as he interrupted her.

"My animal friends are not dumb." Dawn snapped back. "At least I am more peaceful than what you will ever be." She crossed her arms.

"And what does that mean?"

"I am nice whereas you and the other Gypsy's are mean and cruel toward those who need comfort and often abandon them, like how mothers abandon their children to die!"

"Dawn?!" her father reacted.

"How could you say something like that?" her mother started crying.

"Because our Gypsy's are not the original style of Gypsy's. Gypsy's are supposed to be sweet and kind toward others, not mean and cruel!"

Dawn's mother exploded in her face,

"What would you say that?! You are not my daughter-"

"-and you are never my Mother! I wish you were never my parents!" Dawn said as she felt soft tears rolling onto her cheeks. "Why are you so mean to me?!

"Why do you like this?"

"Simple, I want to live life according to how I grant to live it. I believe that every person should be free to be what they want, do what they want and not be weighted down with shackles like those of-"

Dawn's father than snapped and yelled at his only child,

"Get out! Get out! Pack up a bag, take all of your stuff, get the hell out of here and never come back!"

"Fine! I will!" Dawn yelled as she ran to her room and started packing into a duffel bag.

Dawn got into her car and drove off, finally leaving her nest after what felt like eighteen years of abject misery from her mean Gypsy parents. She drove by her hometown one last time. The school, her usual coffee shop, her favorite park. She was now driving on the road away from Toronto, out of her old life and onto a road that was unknown to her. She had packed a small duffel bag of stuff and was wearing a red and white gypsy dress with a replica of the Ruby Slippers on her feet. The road, to her, was like the Yellow Brick Road, taking her to a new land, one filled with hopes and dreams. As she was driving, Dawn was saying,

"The story doesn't have to end here! I will go to the city where people like me can live at, New York City! There, I can live the life that I want to live and my parents will be sorry that they let me go."

Dawn smiled as she happily walked down the road that would take her to the capital of the World: New York City. A city that best exemplifies equality towards others, even gypsies.

Eventually, she pulled over on a street near Central Park. Dawn got out of her car, and got to smell freedom for the first time since she left Toronto. _So this is what freedom smells like_, she said to herself.

She walked over to Central Park and the first person she saw, oddly enough, was a former contestant who happened to sit at one of the park's many benches whilst reading an interesting book. It was Noah.

"Hi. you must be Noah, right?" the moonchild asked with a smile.

"Oh great, another gypsy. Look, I don't know what it is with you gypsies, but..." Noah was interrupted by Dawn. "I am not one of those gypsies that are mean. I am one of those nice ones," she smiled.

"Okay, then I assume you like animals and like to walk barefoot and want to live freely."

"Yes, I do. Except that I prefer to walk in these flip-flops," smiled the moonchild. Then her smile turned into a frown. "It seems to me that you have a gray-ish aura."

"Thanks for the tip, weirdo," hissed the sarcastic bookworm. "And I know what you're saying. I am lacking energy and feeling skepticism."

"Yes, and I feel that you need some counseling." She placed her hands on Noah's lap, making him feel a bit awkward.

The sarcastic bookworm took a deep breath. "Thank you for wanting to help me, but I'm fine! It's just that..." Noah was then interrupted once again, but this time, with a kiss from Dawn. It wasn't a big kiss, just a long, quick peck on the lips.

Noah was stunned at what happened. "Did you enjoy that?" asked the moonchild.

"Yeah, I actually did," smiled the sarcastic bookworm.

"It's just what you need: some relaxation time. Kick back, enjoy yourself, be free," said Dawn in a low, but soothing voice.

"Thank you... Dawn," Noah smiled.

"You're welcome, Noah," she smiled back, laughing.

**A/N: And that concludes that short, but romantic one-shot featuring Dawn and Noah! Shout out to Applause2014 for tying the first part of the one-shot! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and if you did, please review and favorite!**

**Later y'all!**

**-Julius**


End file.
